


Маленькие истории об эльфах и не только от TheLionInMyBed

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Сборник драбблов про разных героев Сильмариллиона с тамблера чудесного англоязычного автора TheLionInMyBed.





	1. О песне неспетой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ill Chance and Strange Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688751) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Кому ещё переводчик может посвятить этот сборник, кроме самой TheLionInMyBed, мимо текстов которой никогда не удаётся пройти мимо... даже если очень хочется зажмуриться от ужаса и убежать, всё равно читаю и восхищаюсь) да)
> 
> Все драбблы автора, описывающие отношения Фингона и Маэдроса, я собираю в сборник "Маленькие истории о Фингоне и Маэдросе от TheLionInMyBed": http://archiveofourown.org/works/11270883 (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5458784).  
> А в этот сборник я, как уже предупреждала, буду выкладывать все драбблы, центром которых руссингон не является, их центром является много всего другого прекрасного; и предлагаю над ними плакать, смеяться, радоваться... а иногда и о них убиваться... ибо автор может (с)!
> 
> Сборник также доступен для чтения на [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6147593) (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6147593).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание главы: Маглор и Маэдрос после Битвы Бессчетных слез.
> 
> Драббл переведён на Фандомную битву-2017 для команды fandom JRRT 2017.
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10688751/chapters/23670573

Маглор облизнул губы — на языке была соль.

— Король мертв.

— Да здравствует король! — Маэдрос стряхнул с развернутой перед ним карты сухие листья. — Полагаю, теперь это Тургон. Будет сложно согласовывать с ним свои действия — он же спрятался Манвэ знает где. — Маэдрос не дождался, пока они раскинут шатры, разложив бумаги прямо в грязи и придавив булыжниками углы, и теперь склонился над ними, хмуря брови с таким видом, будто разгром можно вдруг превратить лишь в тактическое отступление благодаря одной силе мысли.

— Фингон мертв, — повторил Маглор. Эти слова он репетировал про себя с того самого мига, как впервые узнал новость, пытаясь удостовериться, что способен передать ее с должной нотой. Не каждый день извещаешь своего сюзерена, что его король мертв. Не каждый день говоришь кому-то, что возлюбленный его мертв…

Будто бросил камень в колодец — и бульканья по воде не услышал.

— Да, — сказал в ответ Маэдрос. — Я и в первый раз услышал тебя. Я калека, но не глухой. Не знаешь, сколько лошадей мы потеряли? Сделай доброе дело — помоги мне их подсчитать.

Дело младшего брата — подтолкнуть старшего. Дело поэта — сорвать маску так, чтобы обнажить правду, какой бы уродливой она ни была.

— Наш кузен… — опять сказал Маглор.

— Как и много других. Азагхал, Халдир, Бор и все его сыновья — и это если только о королях, — Маэдрос бросил хмурый взгляд на наруч на правой руке и принялся стаскивать ремень, пристегивающий его к запястью. — Неизвестно пока, живы ли Куруфин и Амрас. Потому мне и нужно знать расположение лошадей.

— Он умер в одиночестве.

— Как все мы умрем. Маглор, лошади! Будь так добр! — Маэдрос наконец поднял взгляд. Левая сторона его лица вся была…

_— Что случилось?! — голос Маглора был сиплым — кричал, раздавая приказы, да и просто кричал…_

_— Там были балроги, — пояснил Маэдрос и усмехнулся… и в трещинах в опаленной коже выступила сукровица. — Были._

…и глаза его были серыми, как потускневший свинец, как пепел костра, что потух… как сизые тучи. Позднее, когда пришло бы время переносить стих на бумагу, Маглор подобрал бы верное слово. А теперь он сказал:

— Ты любил его.

Маэдрос опять потянул за ремень.

— Ты считаешь, это важно теперь?

— _Да_.

— Он мертв, — Маэдрос продолжал стягивать лямки. — А мы живы. Но если ты не прекратишь сопротивляться приказам и не скажешь, сколько у нас осталось коней, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ему не было одиноко в Чертогах.

— Ты уже позаботился!

Маэдрос нарочито медленно отпустил наруч.

— Я не Карантир.

— Оба мы знаем, что не он виноват!

— Я к тому, что не позволю тебе меня подстрекать! Что, если б я бесновался, рыдал, проклинал всех известных богов — у тебя вышла бы песня получше? Легче было бы подобрать красивую ноту и притвориться, что все это случилось с кем-то другим?

 _Да_. Было бы.

В его песнях брат был благородным, красноречивым, устрашающим в своей ярости. А не усталым, скупым на слова, с прилипшей к лицу маской иронии и отчужденности. В песнях Маглор был золотоголосым сыном Феанора, что вел армии в бой и ввергал в прах предателей… а не поэтом в измятом доспехе, со стертой ногой, отчаянно хотевшим в уборную. В песнях все станет драмой, но драмой со смыслом. Все эти смерти получат смысл… хоть какой-то…

— Тем, кто придет нам вослед, важно будет понять, что здесь случилось.

— Мы проиграли. Что еще требуется говорить? — взгляд Маэдроса немного смягчился; он встал, подошел к Маглору и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Но вослед нам придут. И — ради них! — ты знаешь, что должно делать.

Маглор вновь облизнул губы. Может быть, это вкус крови Ульдора — поэма об этом была бы очень красивой — но вряд ли, на самом деле. Просто кровь.

— Лошади.

— Да. Спасибо тебе, — Маэдрос стиснул зубы, дрогнула его челюсть… и Маглор подумал на миг — понадеялся! — что вот сейчас наконец он заплачет. Но тот не заплакал. Развернулся в сторону карты.

В конечном итоге, Маглор никаких песен писать так и не стал.

По его мнению, то была лучшая дань, что он сумел бы воздать.


	2. О возвращении и любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финарфин и Галадриэль после Войны Гнева.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/165328662567/15-andor-29-for-the-multipurpose-prompts. Написано по заявке на ключевые фразы: Please, let’s go home/ I love you, they said. I love you.

Война призвала его братьев, сестру и всех их неистовых отпрысков. Она призвала и его собственных блистательных сыновей — и его грозную и прекрасную дочь.

И война забрала их всех… кроме неё одной.

В свете Древ, вдоль пляжей Элендэ, гуляли они с Артанис, бывало; мягкий белый песок ласкал пальцы его босых ног, а она плескалась на мелководье и требовала, чтобы он нарекал именем каждую найденную морскую звезду. По изрезанным берегам этих новых земель Востока оба шли обутыми в крепкие сапоги: тут были лишь острые камни и ил, а вода была холоднее, чем в заливах Эльдамара. А Артанис была теперь Галадриэлью… и если новое имя её и стало мягче — то было единственным в ней, что было мягким.

— Вот Феанор бы взбесился, увидев, что Мелькор пал от твоей руки! — сказала она. Её золотистые волосы были убраны от лица и заколоты сзади — резкие скулы от этого выглядели по-бунтарски. — Сочтём милосердием то, что он нас покинул, так этого и не узнав!

Финарфин не видел милосердия в судьбе, что его брат сам себе сотворил, но прикусил свой язык. Что приходилось делать частенько: они обсуждали военные тактики, делились воспоминаниями, но вот когда пробовали говорить о том, что было бы или могло бы быть после очередной битвы или атаки… будто на разных языках говорили.

— Я изменилась так сильно, отец мой, а ты изменился так мало… — говорила Галадриэль, и Финарфин опять сдержал свой язык, хоть и подумал: как она ошибается… как ошибалась и говоря об его брате.

С берегов Средиземья не видны были ни Тол Эрессеа, ни белая башня Аваллонэ… но Финарфин, глядя в тёмное пенное море, бьющееся о побережье, вновь поймал себя на том, что безотчётно ищет и ищет её, словно точку опоры…

— Война кончена, — произнёс он, зная, что это правда. — Прошу тебя, поедем домой.

Но дочь не смотрела в сторону моря — лишь на тёмные скалы на берегу, на взрытые сражениями поля, на вырубленные леса израненной суши.

— Я дома, отец.

— Мы так по тебе скучаем, — ещё одна правда. — Мы любим тебя. — Полная убеждённость.

— И я люблю вас, — она дерзко вздёрнула упрямый подбородок. — Но со Средиземьем я не закончила, как и Средиземье со мной не закончило.

— Ты всегда была такой гордой девочкой… и всегда так медлила, так тянула, свет Телпериона уже разгорался, тебе давно пора было спать… «Ну ещё хоть разочек сыграем, — ты говорила, — прочитаем ещё хоть страничку…»

— Отец, я больше не девчонка, что бездельничает в саду вместо того, чтоб идти в кровать, — Галадриэль не любила, когда с ней говорят как с ребёнком, даже тогда, когда и была тем ребёнком. — Я вернусь домой. Но не по зову Валар. И не по твоему зову.

Финарфин видел: не сможет он переубедить её… как не смог переубедить и своих братьев тогда, так давно. Но всё же он изменился — что бы она там ни думала — и не позволил бы им снова расстаться полными горя и горечи.

— Нет. Не девочка. Гордая женщина, — он поцеловал её в лоб — ей пришлось для этого наклониться. — Не заставляй мать ждать слишком долго. И меня тоже…

— Прежде чем мы расстанемся, хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, — ответила Галадриэль — остававшаяся и Артанис, и его дочерью — и сейчас, и навсегда. И наклонилась, скользнув в пену прибоя тонкими пальцами, а затем разогнулась — баюкая в ладонях морскую звезду. — Дай ей имя.


	3. О новой короне для нового короля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маэдрос и Маглор обсуждают вопросы короны нолдорана...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уважаемый читатель Лунный бард написал под руссингон-драбблом, "наоборот" обыгрывающим тему Тангородрим, вот тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5458784/15453205#part_content, что надеялся, что хоть тут Маэдрос не отдаст корону нолдорана и послужит всем примером...
> 
> И автор взяла это как заявку и подарила нам, русскоязычным читателям, устрашающий драббл-зарисовку как раз об этом... Не знаю вот, как вас, а меня он царапает, как гвоздик по стеклу!!!!! Автор может!!!  
> Потому обещаю (себе) как можно скорее перевести какой-нибудь флаффный драббл)))) иииии, может быть, как раз в руссингон-сборник)))
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/167237507727/the-russian-fandom-over-on-ficbooknet-probably

— Это будет чудовищно, — мягко проговорил Маглор, взвешивая все «за» и «против». — Привязать их ещё крепче к нам… к Клятве.

По полотняной крыше шатра колотил дождь — и Маэдрос с трудом подавил желание выскочить и подставить под капли лицо. Тут, на берегах Митрима, вода была не такой уж драгоценностью, так что он остался сидеть у стола, лишь долил вина из графина в их кубки.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что это будет. Я лишь спрашивал, сработает ли, как по-твоему?

— Нет — в свете нынешних дел, но состояние духа в лагере — словно утлая лодочка в бушующем море. Сильная рука на штурвале… ох, прости!

Усмешка Маглора была полна злорадства младшего брата, поддевшего старшего, но не прятала тревоги во взгляде, и Маэдрос махнул рукой на все колкости и все обиды.

— Так что думаешь?

— Думаю, мы потянем. Фингон покрыл себя славой — надо ж было как-то уравновесить покрывшие его кровь и птичий помёт, полагаю! — но история, в целом, прекрасна. Если я недурно её изложу — а, ты знаешь, я это сделаю! — мы заставим их полюбить и тебя тоже.

— Но не жалеть! Это не послужит нам на руку! — не во благо ни их поклонению, ни его гордости, если уж быть совсем честным.

— Думаешь, я не понимаю? — фыркнул Маглор, отпивая вино. И опять потянул носом: в винах они уже дошли до самых плохих урожаев. — Я заставлю их превозносить силу твоего духа и прочую подобную чушь. Говорить о твоей дурости как о мудрой разведывательной стратегии.

— Ну вот это, кстати, не ложь, — если я что и принёс из своей «разведки», так чуть больше ума.

— И что ты стоял в стороне при Лосгаре — тоже просто отлично, и глупцы мы, что не понимали. Ты о чём тогда думал, как раз о такой выгоде?

О, он думал. Он знал прекрасно: Финвэ Нолофинвэ в гордости брату не уступит ни капельки — и даже надеялся, что одного числа их сторонников им точно не хватит, что бы отец там ни разглагольствовал, пока языки пламени лизали деревянные сходни. (А ещё он думал о Фингоне: как тот щурит глаза, поднимает тёмные брови, вглядывается в горизонт в поисках корабля, что за ним не придёт… Но об этом он не сказал. Нет, не будет он думать о Фингоне, не сейчас.)

Маглор кивнул, перебирая пальцами воздух будто струны воображаемой арфы.

— Возмещения да сладкая лесть — и все они будут наши.

Вкус вина Маэдроса, в отличие от Маглора, вполне устраивал, и он сделал большой глоток — перебить вкус того, что намерен был осуществить.

— Посылай за Куруфином. Нам нужен новый королевский венец.

— Из меди, а, братец? — эта усмешка далась Маглору легче и на губах задержалась… хотя бы так, Маэдрос был этому рад.

— Из твоего черепа — если ты не начнёшь наконец воспринимать всё всерьёз! Карантир пусть распланирует коронацию — но без излишеств, свойственных Амрасу. Стоит продемонстрировать наши богатства — но так, чтоб не щеголять ими перед кузенами, в их непростом положении, — Маэдрос сделал новый глоток. — …страшную мы собираемся сотворить вещь, — сказал он, обращаясь к осадку на дне.

— Будто я не говорил этого!

— Да, и подметил ты верно. Можешь медаль себе заказать!

— Как прикажете… — Маглор встал, отряхнул штаны, и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Ваше Величество.

Для ушей Маэдроса прозвучало так дико, так странно… мокрый холст стен шатра притушил бодрость в голосе брата. Тот, скривившись, повторил ещё раз… и ещё, и добавил:

— Не смотри на меня так! Попытайся назвать вассалом кого-то из нас — и проверь, как успешно ты справишься с этим!

— Поди прочь! — Маэдрос натянуто и фальшиво ему улыбнулся… он уже страшился того, как обращение прозвучит в устах его дяди…

(Нет, не будет он думать о Фингоне, не сейчас.)


	4. О Феаноре и плодах трудов его

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Это крэк... но не совсем. По тексту встречаются рейтинговый пейринг Феанор/Нерданель и рейтинговый пейринг Феанор\сильмариллы - в буквальном, а не переносном смысле.
> 
> У текста есть юмористическое безрейтинговое продолжение... обещаю с выкладкой его перевода не затягивать.  
> А эта глава была переведена как самостоятельный мини на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom JRRT 2017. 
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10688751/chapters/23799321.

За любое творение нужно платить. Кто мог знать об этом больше сына Мириэль Териндэ?

Феанор знал, что плата будет высока — и так оно и вышло. Он знал, что будет больно — и было больно. Чего он предвидеть не мог — так это ноющего чувства потери, пришедшего вослед. И вот он держал в ладонях драгоценные камни… нет, «камни» было словом, недостаточным для того, _чем_ они были. Он держал Сильмариллы — и видел: они свет, они жизнь и они надежда. Он видел: они — величайшее из его творений, величайшее из творений, созданных когда-либо руками Детей Илуватара… или тех, что когда-либо будут созданы.

Этого должно было хватить.

Не должно было его преследовать чувство опустошения, будто он вишня, из которой извлекли косточку.

Он не мог работать: не успев разгореться, вдохновение в нем гасло и умирало. Мастерская и кузница были завалены брошенными чертежами и наполовину законченными изделиями. Отец спросил, не хочет ли он обсудить какие-нибудь свои новые теории — и Феанор врал и изображал столько фальшивых улыбок, что внезапно ощутил сродство со своей мачехой.

Он не мог есть: никакая пища не заполняла ту зияющую дыру, которая в нём разрослась. Сыновья шушукались между собой, когда он отталкивал любимые яства, даже их не попробовав, — но ни один не осмелился озвучить свои тревоги ему в лицо.

Он не мог спать: он лежал, свернувшись калачиком на боку и обхватив грудь руками, и баюкал себя, и неотрывно глядел в серебряную тьму, стекающую с Телпериона. Спустя неделю такого ночного досуга Нерданель, которая всегда считалась мудрой и, к тому же, много знала о творчестве и ещё больше — о Феаноре, пощекотала его за бока, обвинила в том, что он делает из мухи слона, и потянула к себе в объятия. И он любил ее: словами, губами, искусными пальцами мастера, — но ему ни разрядки, ни облегчения ее прикосновения не принесли.

— Тоже мне драма! — пробормотала она, повалила его на спину и вдавила в кровать, скользнув внутрь него влажными от слюны пальцами. Ладони ее были грубыми и мозолистыми — вина долгих часов с резцом, точащим камень, — но она лепила из его тела с той же искусностью, что из глины. И этого было мало, мало для того, что он потерял — но она удержала его от распада, соединила его воедино, наполнила так, что он задыхался, содрогался и рассыпался на осколки, и под закрытыми веками вспыхивал белый свет.

Она отвела от лица его волосы, поцеловала в шею и прошептала:

— Спи уже.

Но он не спал. Он подождал, пока ее дыхание выровняется, а затем выскользнул из постели и тихо пробрался в коридор. Он крался по лужайке в кузницу; каждая травинка на лугу сияла, словно покрытая серебряной филигранью от света Древа, и он мог бы остановиться и полюбоваться открывшимся зрелищем — но в кузнице ждала его красота куда большая.

Дверь отворилась без скрипа — а как же иначе: и петли, и замок были сделаны им собственноручно, — и он захлопнул ее за своей спиной.

У ларца, в котором они хранились, не было никакого ключа — ведь ключ могут украсть. Нет, Сильмариллы были укрыты от недостойных глаз сложнейшим замком с секретом, разгадку к которому не знал никто, кроме него самого. Нежно, словно любовник, он тронул пальцами самоцветы-ключи, нажал на тайные выемки, проследил подушечками незаметные линии гравировки — и вот шкатулка бесшумно распахнулась ему.

И из-под крышки вырвался свет — чистый, сияющий, как сами Древа в цвету, — и он, окутанный этим сиянием, не сумел подавить восторженный вздох.

Такие гладкие — зачем грани камню, наполненному живым светом? Такие прохладные под его пальцами… и их сияние разгоралось тем ярче, чем он сильнее сжимал их в руках. «Они меня знают! — подумал он, — отвечают на прикосновения!» Свет их был так силен, что он мог разглядеть тонкие косточки своих пальцев, тенью просвечивающие через кожу.

Он прижал их к груди, уронив голову, чтобы губами коснуться их гладкой поверхности. От его рук они уже потеплели.

Но просто держать их ему было мало, так мало. Они были частью его самого, разлученные с ним слишком надолго, и он знал, со всем туманным откровением сна, как это излечить.

В кузнице было масло для закалки стали. Едва понимая, что делает, Феанор смазал им пальцы и ввёл в себя сначала два… потом три пальца, ощутив к Нерданель благодарность за то, что та уже его подготовила.

Под слоем масла камни сияли так странно, их блеск преломлялся и дробился сотнями тысяч радуг. Он встал на колени, взял первый камень и прижал к тугим мышцам своего входа. Вся душа его билась в жаждущей агонии, но тело сопротивлялось, неохотно уступая вторжению… но вот, с резкой скользкой вспышкой наслаждения, все получилось.

Феанор ахнул, бедра его затряслись, слипшиеся от пота пряди волос упали ему на лицо. Сказать честно — а Феанор был слишком большим гордецом, чтобы лгать — вздохи его были скорее похожи на всхлипы, а по щекам заструились слезы. Камень угнездился внутри тяжестью, полнотой, целостным совершенством — всем тем, чего он был так долго лишен.

Второй Сильмарилл протолкнуть было легче, чем первый. Тело уже было воле послушно, приняв собственную нужду, и встретило вторжение с радостью. И вот уже два из них были внутри, елозя друг о друга… и вдруг так задев внутри него какое-то место, что он рухнул на четвереньки и издал вопль.

Так много — и все же пока недостаточно!

Он лег на спину; каменный пол мастерской холодил распаленную плоть. Вожделение все росло, и, пока одной рукой он возвращал последний Сильмарилл в его дом, пальцы другой он сомкнул вокруг своего члена. И беспомощно толкнулся в кулак, в то время как Сильмариллы дарили ему ласку внутри, и их прохладный огонь разжигал в его крови жажду, радость и скорбь — все эти чувства, что так долго были ему недоступны.

И в нем возгорелся свет — такой чистой и такой яркой вспышкой, что, когда он смог взглянуть на себя, то был поражен, что его тело почему-то не светится. Разрядка была так близка, мышцы судорожно сжимались, стискивая камни все туже и даря наслаждение все больше и больше… И оргазм ударил его сверкающим взрывом — сияния чище он прежде не видел ни разу.

Да понимал ли он свет до сих пор? Понимал ли себя? Феанор был захвачен силой этой внезапного ошеломляющего ясновидения; стены мастерской его были звуконепроницаемы, никто из досужих сплетников-домочадцев не застиг бы его тут, в задранной ночной рубашке, с бедрами, скользкими от пота, масла и семени.

Следовало срочно сделать научные записи до того, как рассвет заберет у него это новое видение, произвести расчеты, подготовить сильмы-кристаллы — и Феанор поспешил приступить к работе.

Но лишь только он встал, камни внутри него пошевелились… и он понял, что позабыл кое-о чем в своей отчаянной спешке…

Но все же, он ведь был гением! В конце концов, он сам их создал!

Не должно будет стать непосильной задачей достать их обратно.


	5. О Феаноре, сыновьях его и благословении Варды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст-продолжение предыдущей главы родился из фандомного обсуждения, в котором возникла идея, что освящение Сильмариллов Вардой – дело хорошее, но кхм неортодоксальное использование их Феанором могло придать камням те самые «злые» свойства, в связи с которыми к ним прикасаться нельзя. Ну или более вканонно с точки зрения сути Сильмариллов, но менее вканонно с точки зрения развития сюжета: все живы, Феанор отвоевал Сильмариллы... и выясняет, что теперь он не достоин их касаться… выясняет трагически.

— Итак, Клятва наша исполнена, — благоговейно и плавно проговорил Феанор. В чистейшем свете Сильмариллов лица сыновей казались другими: в их чертах была твёрдость, ранее им не свойственная, были новые шрамы, новые линии гнева и горя.

Но всё это было неважно. Его Сильмариллы вновь были с ним! Он мог стать целым! Захлопнув крышку ларца, он прижал его крепко к груди.

— Позаботьтесь о воинах, — величественно произнёс Феанор и устремился в шатёр, почти бегом — так гнала его срочность нужды.

И вот он скрылся; и сыновья его перевели взгляд на самого старшего — а тот решительно уставился в небеса.

— Что ж… — начал Маглор. — Мы будем… должны ли… эм-м… — он, величайший бард среди нолдор, замялся, лишившись своего красноречия впервые на памяти братьев.

— Ничего делать не надо! — преданно заявил Куруфин. — Наш отец сам знает, что делает!

— Так же, как знал, когда сжёг нашего брата? — ядовито поддел его Амрас.

— Дайте мне палантир, — Маэдрос ни на кого из них так и не глядел. — Позову Эстэ на помощь.

— Позовёшь Эстэ? — зашипел Куруфин… ну или, ладно уж, зашептал. — Ах ты предатель! Мы сбежали из созданной Валар клетки, свергли Моргота, вернули наше наследие без малейшей их помощи — а ты теперь собираешься пресмыкаться?!

— Я звоню Эстэ — или разбираться с этим будешь ты сам, — Маэдрос мотнул головой в сторону забинтованных рук Куруфина. — Думаю, ты страстно желаешь увидеть, как сработают твои новые средства против ожогов, если их применять внутри… — уф-ф! — палантир прилетел к нему в живот с такой силой, что он скрючился пополам.

— Наши воины знают, чем им заняться, — произнёс Келегорм — первый, в чьих словах звучала уверенность. — Хочет кто-нибудь оставить их всех в покое — и надраться по-настоящему?

Пусть он и не считался самым умным среди всех братьев — они предпочли уступить его мудрости и, хвала небесам, были без чувств, когда раздались первые крики…


	6. О Маэдросе и подаренном им Келебримбору утешении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст написан по заявке: Маэдрос помогает Маэглину и/или Келебримбору справляться с темой «пыток Врага» - любая помощь, которую, по мнению автора, Маэдрос способен предложить.  
> Ну а что, Маэдрос предложил, дядя может (с), но драббл пронзительно-красив.

В Тирионе он бы забрался за утешением в родительскую кровать. Но теперь он для этого был слишком взрослым. А даже если б и не был, отец его спал так мало, что Келебримбор не мог позволить себе его беспокоить. Так что он просто слонялся по лагерю, подставляя взмокшее от страха лицо дождевой мороси, и пальцы босых ног немели от холода в мокрой траве.

В страшном сне ему приснилась вода — и он направился к озеру Митрим, загребая ногами холодный прибрежный песок. Он был из рода Феанора и Финвэ, и не сбежал бы лишь от ребяческих страхов — даже когда лунное отражение уставилось на него из воды, как лицо утопленника… как что-то из его снов.

Но вот фигура на склоне, что стояла лицом на север и не обращала на него самого никакого внимания, ему не привиделась. На ней был плащ с капюшоном — но даже это не могло скрыть выдающийся рост и исковерканное плечо.

— Дядя…

— Тьелпэ, поздно уже, — хрипло сказал Маэдрос. — Почему в такой час ты не спишь?

Келебримбор мог бы спросить у него то же самое, но решил, что и так знает ответ.

— Я боюсь, — ответил он за них обоих.

— Так найди своего отца. Дядю Финрода. Кого-то ещё.

— Не хочу, чтоб меня утешали! Я не ребёнок! — голос вышел пронзительным и прерывистым, _детским_ , и он ощутил, как к щекам прилил жар, невзирая на холод вокруг.

И, прервав своё бдение, Маэдрос присоединился к нему на песке, опустившись, с заметным трудом, на колено — и теперь лица их были наравне.

— И чего же ты хочешь? — спросил он, и глаза его сияли так ярко во тьме и в тени его капюшона. — Чтобы я сказал тебе, что ты прав, что боишься?

— Это правда, ведь так?

Изучающий взгляд — и затем левая рука дяди скользнула за воротник туники, доставая наружу подвеску на тонкой медной цепочке. Келебримбор подумал сначала, это лишь украшение… но он узнавал работу отца в тот же миг, что видел впервые, и, пожалуй, видел куда больше клинков, чем стоило бы видеть мальчику. Этот был совсем маленьким, не больше дюйма… и для битв он был слишком уж мал.

— На, возьми, — произнёс Маэдрос, когда Келебримбор заколебался. — У меня есть ещё.

И Келебримбор взял. Ладонь дяди была от дождя холодной и влажной, но металл оказался тёплым.

— Твой враг — надежда, — мягко проговорил дядя, — надежда, что пощадят твой облик, что оставят тебя целым, что ты сможешь выжить. Её повернут против тебя, и она взрежет тебя глубже, чем любой их клинок. Ты должен действовать первым. Держи кинжал скрытым. Выучись доставать его быстро. И не колеблись.

И он показал Келебримбору, _где_  — постучав по нужному месту на своём горле.

— Не надейся. И не говори отцу.

— Не скажу, — он надел цепь через голову и засунул нож под ночную рубашку… металл на груди был таким тёплым. — Дядя, спасибо. И доброй ночи.

— И тебе, Тьелпэ.

Когда он вернулся в постель, та была холодна, ноги выпачкали простынки в мокром песке. Он стиснул нож, и не спал, и снов не видел.

***

«Твой враг — надежда», — однажды сказал его дядя.

Но Аннатар, кем бы он ни был, был Келебримбору другом. Он прислушается к голосу разума! И он всё ещё может спастись. Даже когда ворота, заскрипев, раскололись, даже когда чёрные стрелы зашипели дождём, Келебримбор вытащил меч… но не нож… и надеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/168465546567/tumblrprompt-maedhros-helping-maeglin-andor


End file.
